


Way Down

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), Gackt (Musician) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: I'm back. About the pairing, don' t ask. I had to. Sorry, couldn't resist the temptation.Gackt' s appereance is Bunraku- era based ( yeah, gotta love that long hair...) and Elvis I thought the look from 1976 would be very nice to this piece of cra- I mean fiction.*If I made mistakes, sorry <3MP





	Way Down

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued as soon as I find time to do so. But here's one I wrote just for the fun of it.

\- I'm so gonna fuck that smirk out of you!

\- Wait! Elvis! What the hell-?

Gackt ylled, when Elvis suddenly pinned him on the bed and pressed his mouth against Gackt's lips. 

*

Oh wait. How did this happen? We have to go back in time to find out.

*

Few hours earlier, (luxury hotel and congress place) in Elvis' consert for Alzheimer research funding:

\- Thank you so much for everyone. This is important event.

Elvis said and bowed after his setlist to his audience. Everybody who was anybody was there. Some getting just publicity, but major part for the cause and of course Elvis Presley himself. Among those people was Gackt. He was promoting his latest movie in the U.S, so he was forced to go. All thanks to his (in Gackt's opinion) piece of shit of a manager, who just gave him the ticket without any questions. 

Gackt's murderous plans for that damn manager were interrupted, when soft, deep voice spoke to him: 

\- So, you must be that Japanese guy everybody was talking about. What was your name again?

Gackt turned around and Elvis was standing next to him small smile on his lips. Gackt was very much annoyed, but said: 

\- It's Gackt.

\- Gackt? The same guy who wrote Black Stone?

\- How did-?

\- Well, kid, I' m not stupid.

\- Kid?!

\- You look like a little kid with your long hair, silky jacket and puppy- dog eyes, that's all.

Now Elvis was laughing at Gackt's furious expression. He wiped his deep blue eyes and tapped Gackt on the shoulder. Gackt was allready planning revenge in his mind and snapped: 

\- This is not a jacket. It's traditional Japanese outfit called yukata, kimono for men. 

\- You' re too serious. I like your music very much, so why don' t you tell me what those lyrics actually mean. My Japanese is pretty bad, I have to admit. Male kimono? Looks great. Come on, let's go to grab some drinks and we can talk without audience. 

Gackt was following Elvis' lead even more pissed off than he was before. But since there was so many people and the star of the show was inviting him, he had to go. 

” Damn bastard. His silly white jumpsuit is no match for true style” Gackt thought as they walked side by side to the hotel's bar. As for Elvis, his thoughts were way more perveted: ” That guy is very hot actually. Perky little ass, great body, kissable mouth. Feisty creature, wonder what he looks like in passion? Must be a sight to behold. Can't wait to bury myself deep into him.”

Later that night, Elvis made a comment about Gackt's outfit once again and by now bit drunken Gackt threw his red wine all over Elvis. Mistake number one. Laughing at him was the second and final was calling Elvis an untalented idiot. Elvis grabbed Gackt by the arm and dragged him into his hotel room. Once there Gackt realized what his temper had done to him. He tried to smile nervously his way out of this mess, it was read as a ” smirk” by Elvis and Gackt found himself on the bed. 

* 

Now we know what happened before, so let's take a look what's next: 

*

Elvis kissed Gackt and by sheer force kept him on the bed. Gackt tried all his might to get free, while Elvis' mouth was pressed on his. Elvis broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper in Gackt's ear:

\- I have black belt in karate, so don't try to escape. I can see from your eyes that you want it. You want me in your ass, little darling...

\- No...I don't wan- aaah!

Elvis' other hand had made its way to Gackt's crotch. It just rested there cupping Gackt's member through his tight boxers. That itself made Gackt's blood boil. But the fighter in him was still trying to get away, no matter how much his body wanted more. So much more. 

\- Let me go, I'm sorry for all that I said... Just let me- uuaah!

Elvis kept his hand where it was, raised his upper lip and said softly, just like when he was singing: 

\- Maybe I was too straightforward with you, but that's the american way, baby. I can feel your beautiful cock getting very eager and I'm only touching it. Just give up the fight and let me take care of you. Let me guess, you've always been on top, only giving and giving pleasure. Oh no, that's not at all how it supposed to be. You are made for getting pleasure. I'm gonna do all the work, all you need to do is to enjoy it. I know I am...

While he was talking, Gackt's underwear were stripped away and his kimono opened revealing his upper body and indeed very much hard dick, resting against his abs. Stripping Elvis' voice made his brain melt, all that there was left was to listen every silky toned word and stare the king of rock in his naked glory. 

\- Why me?

Gackt suddenly asked. Elvis leaned once again to capture his mouth to a kiss. This time it was slow, tender and soft. Then he whispered: 

\- ' Cause it's you. Beautiful, stunning, smart, sexy, feisty you.

Those soft kisses moved to Gackt's neck and down towards his member, tasting every part along the way. Gackt had to give in. It felt amazing. Maybe Elvis was right after all. He had indeed hit the nerve by saying that Gackt had always been on top. Always. Now came this guy, making him feel so small and fragile. Big hands caressed him and soft lips on his heated skin, Gackt moaned helplessly. 

By the time Elvis took his cock in his mouth and sucked it gently, Gackt couldn't hold back his voice, no matter how hard he bit his lip to keep quiet. 

\- Let me hear you, baby...

Elvis hummed against his cock. Even though his voice was bit unclear, Gackt could still understand. His orgasm hit him soon, like a fire running through his whole body. Elvis gave the tip last lick and looked at this gourgeous man panting on the sheets hair messy and lips parted. 

Gentle hand landed on Gackt's cheek and that same hypnotic voice said: 

\- You are the most beautiful thing ever.

With his free hand Elvis guided Gackt's tighs apart and eased one saliva coated finger inside. Then second and moved those long digits in and out, making Gackt's erection come back. 

\- Ta- Take me...

Gackt managed to gasp. 

\- Take you?

Fingers kept sliding insanely slow. Gackt was getting desperate. Elvis had the nerve to tease him. If only he had the willpower to tell that bastard to stop and then leave head held high, but no. He wanted Elvis so badly it hurt. 

\- Fuck me now or I'll rip your head off!

\- Soon, little darling, soon...

Finally it happened. Elvis took his fingers out and guided his own cock inside his new lover. At first it hurt, but it didn't take long before pain melted off Gackt's face. 

 

Movement. He needed movement. Gackt lifted his hips to tell the other man what he wanted and his wish was granted. Elvis' pushes hit Gackt's prostate every time. First gently, then harder. Gackt wrapped his arms around Elvis and kissed him hungrily as those sensational pushes continued deep inside of him. 

Gackt came first allover his stomach. His moan was swallowed by Elvis' mouth glued on his lips. After few pushes Elvis followed and collapsed on Gackt's chest. 

\- Can I keep you?

Elvis asked, when they layed holding each other on the messy sheets. Gackt looked up to those serious blue eyes and said: 

\- Keep me?

\- Yes. Keep you. As my babe.

Gackt was stunned. He had never imagined of beeing someone's ”babe”. Elvis saw his confusion and sang to his ear: ”... Don't, don't, don't, leave my embrace, for here in my arms is your place, when the night grows cold and I want to hold you baby, don't say don't...”

First time in his life Gackt blushed. His cheeks were bright red. Elvis smiled at him and asked again: 

\- So, what do you say?

\- Hai, Elvis- san. Hai.

\- That much even I understand Japanese. Yes is the right answer...

Then his lips were back on Elvis' once again.


End file.
